


Middle Ground

by Wendy Winchester (Songbrd21)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbrd21/pseuds/Wendy%20Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to know Dean's middle name. Cuteness ensues- Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle Ground

Just a short one shot that will probably wind up being part of my large SPN fic.

Hope you like it and please review. I love reviews. Thanks! :)

========================================

Dean and Cas were sitting on a free-standing porch swing they'd brought down to the bunker a few weeks back. Dean was situated so his back was leaning against one of the arm rests and his right leg was on the bench seat. His left leg hung freely and was being used to gently push the swing back and forth.

Cas was sitting in between his boyfriend's legs and his torso and head were leaning against Dean's chest. He sighed contentedly as he listened to the steady heartbeat of the man he loved. "Dean?"

"Yeah, babe?" Dean replied as he stroked Cas' shoulder lovingly.

"I hope you don't mind my asking but...what's your middle name?"

Dean's eyes widened for a moment and he blinked rapidly in surprise at the question. "Why do you wanna know?"

"We've been a couple for four and a half months and I just realized that I don't know such a simple thing. It bothers me," Cas said as he sat up and turned to face Dean.

Dean sighed and pressed his lips together. "Cas, I really hate my middle name."

Cas cocked his head to one side. "It can't be _that_ bad."

"It's too damn cutesy."

"Please?"

Damn it. Dean just couldn't deny those beautiful blue eyes. He sighed again. "It's...it's Casper."

Cas smiled. "I like it."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You _would_."

"Think about it. My name and your middle name have the same first three letters."

Dean smiled warmly but his expression suddenly showed he'd remembered something significant. His eyes were wide and his mouth had dropped open a bit.

Cas was instantly concerned. "What is it?"

"I always wondered why I gave you a nickname so quick when I didn't even like you at first." Dean paused for a moment. "When I was little sometimes my mom would call me...Cas."

Cas' smile was filled with joy. "Really?"

Dean nodded. "When I called you Cas the first time it musta been a subconscious thing."

"You know what this means?" Cas asked brightly.

Dean smiled. "What?"

"It means we were always meant to be together."

Dean's smile became a grin. "You better believe it baby."

"I love you, Dean Casper Winchester."

"I love you too." And with that Dean captured Cas' lips in a sweet kiss. For the first time in his life, Dean decided he liked his middle name.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 If you like this story please check out my original fantasy novel, “Bloodline of Atlantis: The Triple Psi” a shot. It's available on Amazon. You can read the first 4 chapters for **free** on [my Tumblr](http://songbird211.tumblr.com/post/162771323069/book-preview-of-my-novel-available-on-amazon-in). :)

 

Thanks for reading,

                               Song

 


End file.
